Detrás de la Sonrisa De un Heroe
by BeastDark
Summary: se cuneta la vida pasa de chico bestia después de perder a sus padre y como llego a la patrulla de os condenados y que paso después que abandono la patrulla como llego a jump city y todas las dificultades que tubo que pasar y a las personas que tubo que enfrentar
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió durante mi insomnio espero sea de su agrado dependiendo de los reviews y las visitas que tenga entre mañana por la noche, actualizare el fic**

* * *

Episodio 1: epilogo

Era una noche y a lo lejos se podía ver un pueblo en llamas de algunos aldeanos en áfrica se podían escuchar los gritos de agonía de muchos de los habitantes y a otros corren siendo perseguidos por hombres armados, o al menos eso era lo que miraba un pequeño niño verde de 10 años de edad que se escondía entre algunos árboles aprovechando la penumbra de los árboles.

El chico mira como su hogar es quemado y como muchos de sus amigos y conocidos son asesinados mientras el tiembla de miedo en la copa de unos de los arboles más grandes de áfrica mientras espera a que los hombres armados se retiran, pero antes de que eso ocurra escucha unas voces gritar.

Floyd Lawton regresa al punto de reunión es una orden

Fl: espera estoy siguiendo un rastro

¿?: Regresa aquí muchacho es un orden

Fl: hAAa… está bien, porque no molestas a Wilson

¿?: Wilson no desobedece ordenes soldado, y aun eres un mocoso al igual que el

El jóvenes que seguía los rastros se retira mientras es observado por el temeroso chico desde arriba de los arboles un poco más y tal vez lo hubiera descubierto, una vez que los hombres armados se retiran y el muchacho casi dormido en aquel árbol recuerda a Tuwaba su amigo y rey de la tribu áfrica en la cual vivía baja cuidadosamente de aquel enorme árbol, con timidez y nervios al tope el chico camina de regreso a la aldea o a lo que queda de ella y comienza a bajar a Tuwaba pero solo logra ver cuerpos de aldeanos mutilados y grandes charcos de sangre.

El chico oye algunos jadeos dentro de la una de la cabañas y al acercarse de da cuenta que es la cabaña donde el dormía todas las noches, al entrar mira a Tuwaba tumbado en el catre de pastos tejidos a su amigo, el chico corre asía el gritando algunas palabras de alegría.

-Tuwaba…. Tuwaba…. ¿estás bien?

-Tuwaba responde Tuwaba….

El chico se asusta cunado Tuwaba no respondía y solo se quedaba hay parado sin moverse al chico comienzas a escaparse las lágrimas mientras se acerca y mueve al su amigo lentamente pero se echa para atrás cuando mira que tiene dos flechas hundidas en los ojos y múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo echas por navajas, el llanto del chicho es inminente su mirada está perdida contra el suelo no puede procesar todo que a ocurrido frente a sus ojos lo único que le quedaba era esa aldea y ahora la avía perdido para siempre, entre los llantos del niño escucha que alguien lo llama.

\- ¿Garfield?

El chico al escuchar esa vos levanta la mirada nuevamente emocionado pensando que todo avía sido solo un sueño feliz de escuchar la vos de su querido amigo y protector Tuwaba pero al levantar la mirada no ve si no al mismo cadáver tirado en el suelo.

El chico lo mira firmemente y de pronto el cadáver se levanta y dirige su mirada a si el chico bruscamente, el niños verse entra en shock y no puede moverse de donde está.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

-yo te cuide y me abandonaste

-tu dejaste que me mataran dejas que mataran a todos

El chico asustado se libera del shock y se levanta rápidamente gritando del suelo asía la salida de la cabaña.

-lo siento esa no era mi intención

-yo nunca quise que nadie muriese

De pronto el chico se da cuenta que por más que corre no puede salir de aquella cabaña voltea atrás y aun sigue hay intentando alcanzarlo aquel cadáver mientras sigue haciendo las mismas preguntas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Garfield?, cuando el chico nuevamente abre los ojos se da cuenta que ya no está en aquella cabaña, está cerca del rio y mira una hermosa cascada un brillante sol y de pronto lo escucha un fuerte grito de dos personas.

-HAAAaaaaaaaaaaa…

El niño voltea y queda plasmado estaba viendo como sus padres caían desde un valsa el chico cerraba nuevamente los ojos y se preguntaba así mismo ¿cómo es posible que pueda ver esto? ¿Cómo es posible que suceda esto?

Cuando el niño verde vuelve abrir los ojos nuevamente a dejado aquel lugar y se encuentra en un cuarto oscuro y solo una pequeña luz sobre su cabeza es la iluminación de cuarto, el chico empieza a gritar.

-¿hay alguien ahí?

-¿responda hay alguien?

Y nada respondía ni siquiera su eco de pronto el chico comienza escuchar las voces de sus padres llamándolo

-Garfield… Garfield ¿Dónde estás no preocupes a mama?

Cb: ¿mama eres tú?

-Garfield hijo ¿Dónde estás? Vamos sabes que papa nunca puede encontrarte

Cb: ¿papa?

De pronto la luz que iluminaba el cuarto se apaga y se prende repentinamente dejando ver que el niño ya no estaba solo si no estaba acompañado por los cuerpos de sus padres y del rey Tuwaba, los cuerpos empiezan a moverse.

-tu nos abandonaste…. Tus nos dejaste morir

-tu debes morir

Repetían los tres cadáveres mientras el niño solo lloraba y suplicaba perdón que el no quería que muriese, que él quería que vivieran que él quería poder ayudarlos, los cadáveres se comienza acercas mientras lo apuntan con el dedo y repiten los tres.

-muere... Muere... Muere…

Cuando están a punto de llegar a él, el niño cierra los ojos y suplica.

-perdóneme… perdóneme….

* * *

Ya mocos despierta –escucha una violenta vos llamándolo

¿?: Creo que está enfermo

¿?: No el mocos solo nos quiere hacer perder el tiempo despierta te digo –mientras le propina una patada al pequeño niño verde que yacía dormido en el suelo acurrucado entre periódicos viejos

Cb: ¿qué? _–despierta bruscamente sudoriento y asustado mientras mira asía todos lados_

¿?: Valla hasta que despiertas mocoso

Cb: ¿Eduardo? ¿Óscar?

E: si mocos a quien esperabas a tus papis

O: deja al chico, vamos niño tienes trabajo y al jefe no le gusta que te opongas entra a la jaula _–decía mientras abría la puerta de una pequeña jaula para perros_

El chico accedía a entren en aquella jaula convirtiéndose en un lindo cachorrito que solo se recostaba en la esquina de la jaula después de todo siempre lo llevaban primero a verlo a, el antes de cualquier trabajo y verlo a él era lo más aterrador en su estancia en aquel retorcido lugar.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Dejen sus comentarios espero le gusta esta historia espero actualizarla pronto.**


	2. un ladronzuelo mas

**Episodio 2- un ladronzuelo mas**

Soy Garfield Mark logan, mis padres fueron dos grandes amantes de la vida animal y dedicaron sus vidas a investigar la vida de los animales y para ellos viajamos a África éramos feliz desafortunadamente alguien le molestaba nuestra felicidad y ahí es donde todo comenzó mi vida se vino abajo en un momento, primero casi hago que se mueran del susto después de haberme contagiado con una extraña enfermedad que me trasmitió un mono llamada sakuita, lograron curarme desgraciadamente quedaría marcado de por vida con un espantoso color verde que me recordaría toda la vida que me equivoque que debe ser más atento a las órdenes de mis padres, esta maldición como me gusta llamarla me salvo de la muerte inminente a cambio tuve que mirar como mis padres morían frente a mis ojos en un supuesto accidente eso me devasto la única parte buena es que puedo convertirme en cualquier animal existente y desierto modo también lo odio ya que mucha gente al verme me teme y otros me cotizan para estudios es espantoso, cunado pensé que mi vida mejoraba no estaba más que equivocado la muerte de mis padres había sido solo el comienzo de algo terrible.

Fui adoptado por el jefe de una tribu en África quienes era amigos cercanos de mis padre y vive feliz hasta que un día unos hombre fueron en mi búsqueda y aria todo lo posible para llevarme con ellos mi gran temor me obligo a ocultarme y seguí las órdenes del jefe de la tribu cunado me dijo que corriese que me escondiera y que pasara lo que pasara no saliera recordando el atroz incidente por no obedecer a mis padre me prometí a mí mismo no desobedecer una orden nuevamente a sí que obedecí al jefe de la tribu y tenía razón nunca me encontrar pero por desgracia no le había emocionado mucho la idea a las personas que había ido a por mí y en su lugar el precio por haber obedecido al jefe fue la aniquilación completa de la tribu y todo había sido mi culpa.

Después de aquel terrible incidente vive en la selva de África aprende mucho sobre los animales hasta el punto que comencé a comprender las teorías y las investigaciones de mis padre una vez que me estable si en mis dominios reubique aquella investigación en donde nadie e septo yo podía encontrarla y unas semanas después una pareja de investigadores me encontraron llevándome nuevamente a Norteamérica, Salí en todo los periódicos el niño selvática, el eslabón perdido, y el ultimo sobreviviente los periódicos me llamaban de muchas maneras y todos me miraban de muchas maneras de todas formas menos de una, nadie me miraba como su igual como una persona normal, pensaba que me encontraba solo después descubrí que tenía un tío y que él había heredado la fortuna de mi familia, que obviamente me pertenecía al enterarse de esto rápidamente me adopto pues era la única familia que aun tenia y me sentía alegre no estaría solo en el mundo tendría quien me guiara por una terrible oscuridad alguien que me consolara después de haber visto tanta atrocidad en mi vida siendo solo un muchacho, aun que puedo decir que nunca en mi vida estuve tan equivocado, la primeras semanas mientras las prensa esta sobre nosotros fue bueno vivía como todo un rey cunado el tiempo le resto interés a la noticia la prensa dejo de visitarnos yo ya no era la noticia de moda.

Fue entonces cunado comenzó la pesadilla mi mundo nuevamente se tornaba cruel y oscuro contra un pequeño niño que solo buscaba una familia quien lo amara, empezó con el pretexto de entrenarme para poder controlar mi habilidades después mostro su verdadero interés y cunado menos me di cuenta ya era un ladronzuelo más trabajando para mi tío y yo tan solo soy un pequeño niño verde que quiere ser aceptado.

Esa es mi historia pienso que en el futuro la vida me sonreirá y seré feliz are algo bueno de estos poderes, de esta maldición que me ha causado tanto sufrimiento siendo solo un niño, esta es mi historia, este soy yo, mi nombre es Garfield Mark logan y soy un ladronzuelo más trabajando para alguien codicioso, es por eso que estoy parado aquí a mitad de la noche asechando la casa de un pobre anciano rico al cual tengo que despojar de sus pertenencias si no quiero sentir el látigo de amor de mi tío, si claro a si es como él lo llama golpes de amor, y mis grandes cicatrices solo son recuerdos de todo ese amor que siente por mi abecés me pregunto cunado diablos terminara esto, porque diablos no pude morir junto a ellos.

Bien ya es la hora no tengo que hacer ningún ruido

El pequeño niño se convierte en un felino silencioso y audaz para adentrarse en al gran mansión del viejo ricachón, lentamente camina por la casa escabulléndose por todos lados para encontrar la caja fuerte para salir con su botín, después de dar algunas vueltas bingo se encuentra con un gran retrato en la sala principal, la gente rica es predecible siempre su persona cuida su dinero como si fueran personas imponente que tan solo con verlas en pintura intimidasen.

El chico ase a un lado el cuadro y hay esta la caja fuerte a mitad y a mera vista de todos, con las habilidades del chico y sus sentidos supe desarrollados puede abrir la caja fácilmente sin saber que está siendo observado desde atrás por una chica de cabello castaño.

¿?- tu no deberías estar ¿aquí? _-Dice en vos baja la chica_

Cb- shhh y tu quien eres

¿?- alguien que tu no de verías de ver jijijijiji – _ríe la chica en vos baja_

Cb- no hagas ruido si quieres repartimos el botín _–decía ingenuo el pequeño niño_

La chica simplemente sonrió un poco y después se acercó a una mesita que se encontraba en la sala adornada por un jarrón que dejo caer al suelo mientras miraba fijamente al niño, la alarma se disparó repentinamente alertando al dueño de la casa y a sus guardas espaldas que custodiaban las habitaciones superiores.

¿?- nos vemos después, y será mejor que corras

El chico salió despavorido y aterrado nunca le había sucedido esto alguna vez y temiendo la idea de que a pesar de poder escapar llegaría con las manos bacías a la casa de su tío tendría que recibir el castigo por no haber cumplido su objetivo.

Y ahí estaba el un pequeño niño corriendo por las oscuras calle siendo perseguido como una alimaña y todo por cumplir las órdenes de un ser despiadado como su tío, aquel hombre que le había arrebatado su niñez, su inocencia, su felicidad, y lo había empujado a ser un ladronzuelo más.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…..

 **Artorias Abyss Walker** \- gracias amigo tu siempre estas al pendiente de mis historias


	3. Mary

**Capítulo 3 - Mary**

Era una noche lluviosa los, relámpagos se miraba atreves de las grandes ventadas de aquel despacho que se encontraba en una gran mansión pertenecientes a los logan, un señor de treinta y tantos años estaba sentado mirando las grandes ventanas con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, las grandes puertas de lugar se abren y entra un tipo de los que se encargaba de despertar al pequeño chico verde.

Os- sr. Nicholas el muchacho no ha traído nada

Ns- castígalo _–daba la orden muy tranquilamente_

Os- enseguida señor, o y por cierto los agentes quieren verlo

Oscar se retira del despacho de su jefe dirigiéndose así a otro cuarto que se encontraba hasta el final de un largo pasillo, al abrir la puerta se encontraban una largas escaleras que daban a una especie de sótano donde había otra puerta al abrirla se encontraba con un cuarto sucio y desordenado en donde un pequeño niño yacía temeroso en una de las esquinas.

-lo siento chico pero no cumpliste _–el tipo odiaba ser el encargado de golpear al pequeño chico_

El sujeto se acerca a lo que parece un pequeño armario con un candado el cual abre y saca lo que parece un látigo.

-cierra los ojos chico

Después de eso golpe tras golpe que azotaba la pobre espalda del muchacho y un millar de lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del pequeño, sus sentidos estaban insaciables pues tanto dolor sentía que le dolía respirar, le dolía, llorar le dolía pensar cualquier cosa le provocaba un gran sufrimiento, los gritos recorrían la mansión llegando a cada rincón del extenso lugar.

Después de algunos golpes más la tortura termino y el pequeño después de una terrible sesión de gritos y sufrimiento callo desfallecido en un montón de periódicos que simulaba ser su cama, el sufrimiento estaba plasmado en la cara del pequeño niño que se encontraba en cautiverio en aquel terrible lugar.

La noche pasaba y el chico recuperaba la conciencia debido al ardor de algunas heridas que vibraban pulsantes en su piel adolorida, pero aún más porque el chico se sentía observado, cunado pudo levantarse un poco se percató de que alguien lo estaba mirando desde la otra oscura esquina del cuarto pero el se preguntaba cómo era eso posible tal vez estaba desvariando, pero el chico se equivocaba y se dio cuenta de eso cuando la persona que lo vigilaba comenzó a hablar.

¿?- hola de nuevo

Gd- ¿hola? ¿De nuevo? _–se preguntaba confundido el chico_

¿?- si de nuevo _–decía burlesca la chica le parecía encantadora la Inocencia del niño_

Gd- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

¿?- de la misma manera que entre a la casa

Gd- espera ¿eres esa niña? _–pregunta incrédulo_

¿?- jijijiji si tontito eres un poco lento – _decía la niña con esa risa tan envolvente_

La chica al decir esto último deja atrás la oscuridad de la sombras que evitaba verla claramente y en efecto cunado se asomó desde un punto de vista con más luz, el pequeño niño verde confirmo que en realidad era la misma niña que había provocado que lo descubriesen en aquella casa.

Gd- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me sigues?

¿?- mmm no lo sé, me pareces divertido

Gd- ¿divertido? ¿Te pareció divertido a ser que me descubrieran?

¿?- o no claro que no esa era mi misión

Gd- ¿tu misión? No entiendo nada de esto, solo sé que estoy a si por tu culpa _–mostrando las múltiples heridas del chico_

¿?- lo siento por eso, te tengo un obsequio _– la chica saco un pequeño frasco negro_

Gd- ¿y eso que es?

¿?- algo que te ayudara a sanar con tus heridas

La chica después de haberle entregado el pequeño frasco desapareció del cuarto el pequeño chico no se percató de cómo fue que desapareció la chica pero había dejado el frasco, el chico curioso lo abrió y parecía ser algún tipo de ungüento para las heridas y pues no que tuviera mucho que hacer o no hacer, así que la curiosidad por usar el ungüento casi fue inmediata.

Los días pasaron y el chico se recuperaba exitosamente de sus heridas pero las cicatrices permanecía fervientes y bien marcadas detrás de su piel verde, ese día durante la noche la misteriosa chica volvió a aparecer del mismo modo mientras Garfield seguía dormido pero despertó al sentirse observado.

¿?- hola

Gd- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?- no lo sé bien haber como estabas

Gd- ¿Quién eres?

¿?- bien creo que por lo menos deberías saberlo mi nombre es mary

Gd- está bien "mary" ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por qué haces que me castiguen y después ayudas a curar mis heridas

My- ho no te equivocas mi misión consistía en arruinar tu atraco

Gd- ¿por qué?

My- ¿por qué? Para que tu jefe no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar ¿dime salen muy a menudo?

Gd- ¿para pagar qué? Claro que no

My- entonces solo sales ¿cuándo?

Gd- cunado necesito robar algo para mi tío

My- ho así que familia, pues sabrás la información es poder

Gd- ¿a qué te refieres?

My- no solo robas dinero o joyas, robas contraseñas y planos pero nunca te has dado cuenta, tu tío así dinero con eso para sí mismo, pero le debe dinero a nuestra gente y pues mi gente se enteró de ti

Gd-¿tu gente?

My- eso es lo de menos, veras te queros a ti, estamos intentando poner a raya a tu querido tío para que te use como pago a nuestra organización

Esas palabras hicieron que la piel del chico se erizara de temor pues alguien quería comprarlo alguien más quería que fuese de su propiedad y le aterraba la idea ahora todo tenía sentido por eso la chica lo ayudo a curar sus heridas solo quería mantenerlo con vida después de todo sería una especia de pago o de inversión, la chica se dio cuenta de esto y siguió hablando.

My- jajaja no temas, no será tan malo será difícil al principio perote acostumbraras y tendrás más libertad que aquí – _decía contenta la chica_

Gd- no quiero ser la propiedad de nadie –el chico se puso algo violento y eufórico

My- no serás propiedad de nadie será un soldado tendrás misiones, seremos compañero, seremos familia

Antes de que la chica siguiera algo más desapareció puesto que se escuchaban algunos pasos en las escaleras que estaban a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

 **CristianLoganBj11-** gracias me alegra que te allá interesado y de los fallos estoy consciente que no soy muy bueno con eso tenía alguien que me ayudaba pero ya no me contesto y no te preocupes me agrada que opinen sobre mis historias a si puedo mejorarlas… saludos

 **Titanica** \- jajajaj no vemos de nuevo titánica pensaba actualizar después pero hoy me llego tu comentario atrasado de la otra historia y lo actualice a tu petición, y si chico bestia sufrió mucho desde mi punto de vista dc podría explotar más este personaje pero no siempre lo terminan opacando- saludos

Artorias Abyss Walker- jaja tu siempre tan fiel a mis historias me alegra ya sabes siempre mantengo la inguinario de estas historias al tope intentando ser original y aun no me olvido de nuestro trabajo conjunto - saludos

 **Janet,oso,1-** y yo que pensaba que ya no leías mis historias bueno, te estuve esperando ya nunca contestaste te mande más cap para corregirlos pero nunca los miraste u.u ni modo… saludos


	4. No es tu eleccion

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **Para todos aquellos que quieran saber como estarán las cosas en este último mes del año visiten mi página, contestare tus preguntas y dudas, además de estar informados de las actualizaciones gracias, si el link no funciona búsqueme como Beast dark**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Capítulo 4- No es tu elección**

Yacía tímidamente en la esquina de la habitación mientras los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de la puerta, era algo extraño él sabía que a esa hora nadie lo visitaba si no era para castigarlo, prácticamente podía sentir los golpes una vez más, la puerta se abrió repentinamente el chico no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos he imaginarse en un lugar mejor.

Una extraña vos le llamo, al principio la ignoro pero después se dio cuenta que la vos era fría pero no furiosa además de que parecía la vos de una mujer, el chico tímidamente abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza mientras miraba a quien pertenecía la vos que escuchaba el chico abrió grandes los ojos cundo miro a una mujer parada a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta.

¿?- vamos, es hora de largarnos de aquí _–decía la chica mientras movía la mano en señal de que la siguiera_

Gd- ¿Quién eres tú? _–preguntaba tímidamente_

¿? Vamos niño, no hay tiempo para esto apresúrate –la mujer no tenía mucha paciencia con los niños

Garfield se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos asustado por la situación y asiéndose un millar de preguntas, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿tal vez trabajaba para su tío? Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

Una vez más se escucharon pasos en las escaleras pero estos eran pasos mucho más rápidos y una sombra se vio llegar desde el otro lado de la puerta el chico simplemente no podía dejar de mirar fijamente pero se relajó sintió un alivio incondicional cuando miro que la persona a la que le pertenecía la sombra era a esa extraña niña llamada Mary.

My- Garfield, es hora de irnos _–le dijo la niña_

Garfield no supo porque pero esto le pareció bien, después de todo cualquier lugar sería mejor que estar encerrado en ese cuarto olvidado, se paró y se acercó a ellos justo cuanto estaba frente a ellas sus instintos se dispararon su piel se puso como gallina, no pudo actuar por mas que lo intento la chica le había propina una inyección que al instante lo dejo helado en el suelo.

My- madre, ¿Por qué hiciste eso él quería venir? –preguntaba la chica confusa

Em- no tengo tiempo para juegos de niños andando

My- está bien

Em- y los demás ¿Cómo están?

My- ese desgraciado se ha escapado solo estaba algunos desgraciados que trabajaban para el, y ahora andando antes de que llegue la policía

My- no, no llegaran ya nos hemos ocupado de que no lleguen

Em- es bueno saber que algo fue bien hecho para variar

Y así las dos chicas se retiraron de la gran mansión junto a su equipo sigilosamente mientras llevaba consigo al pequeño niño de color verde.

 **En algún otro lugar….**

 **P.v de Garfield**

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas, no se suponía que un niño de su edad tuviera que sentir ese tipo de cosas, se suponía que tendría que tener una mama un papa, una vida pero no estaba hay sintiéndose como la cosa más deplorable del mundo, de pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por algunos pasos que escucha cerca de él, intenta abrir los ojos pero es inútil sus parpados son demasiado pesados como para levantarlos en estos momentos se siente cansado prefiere dejarse de preguntar cómo es posible que sucedan cosas como estas a él, intenta respirar un poco más lento y sin darse cuenta vuelve a caer en el sueño.

 **Fin del p.v de Garfield**

De pronto un grito se escucha entre los pasillo de algún lugar, haciendo que una chica corriera rápidamente Asia un cuarto que tenía un gran candado y cadenas como puede la pequeña chica abre los candados y remueve algunas cadenas, rápida mente entra y mira a un confundido niño verde gritando en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

My- oye tranquilo, Garfield tranquilo _–Mary intentaba calmar a su nuevo amigo pero sus intentos era inútiles el seguía desorientado_

Gd- me engañas…. Tu... Me... engañaste…. _–gritaba y sollozaba el niño intentando que alguien los escuchara_

My- claro que no Garfield, tranquilízate ya nadie te hará daño bueno no mucho, pero permite explicarte todo, el chico verde parecía tranquilizarse un poco pero no podía dejar de sollozar

Gd- bien

My- mira primero, disculpa por haberte sedado mi madre tiene falta de tacto y poca paciencia

Gd- ¿tu madre? _–preguntaba confuso el niño_

My- si mi madre es la persona que te encontró en la mansión de tu tío, es algo frío y rudo pero es mi madre

Gd- ¿en dónde estamos?

My- pues exactamente no puedo decirte, pero es conocido como el hangar

Gd- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? _–los ojos del niño verde eran temerosos y reflejaban una gran desconfianza asía todos lados_

My- yo ya te lo había dicho, ahora será uno de nosotros

Gd- …..- _el niño verde no contesto paso por su mente la única palabra que podía recordar en ese momento y esa era una palabra que le causaba repulsión "propiedad"_

My- vamos no será tan malo, bueno solo al principio el entrenamiento es duro pero cuando te acostumbre, será excelente

Gd- pero yo no quiero estar aquí

My- lo siento Garfield pero esa no es tu decisión, la decisión ya fue tomada, pero puedo acerté compañía hasta que te sientas mejor, tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana mi madre se encargara de ti

Gd-….- Garfield no contesto era demasiado para el su vida cada vez era más miserable ahora solo era la propiedad de alguien su herramienta, ya no tenía vos ni voto en su vida

My- está bien si no quieres hablar me iré….. _–la chica estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto sintió la mano del niño verde sosteniéndola para que no se fuera_

Gd- quédate por favor _–decía tristemente el pequeño niño que aun sentía con función_

My- está bien de qué quieres hablar

Gd- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

My- pues en los archivos hay muchas cosas sobre ti Garfield, desde tu nombre hasta tu pasado

Gd- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

My- desde siempre la verdad es que yo no lo recuerdo, en ocasiones mi madre me ha dicho que provenimos de la india, formamos parte de una secta religiosa pero por alguna razón mi madre fue expulsada y tuvimos que huir y terminamos aquí

Gd- si eres hindú entonces por qué no usas un piedrita en la frente

My- en nuestra religión no se permitía tenerla hasta llegar a una edad si te distes cuenta mi madre llevaba una de color azul en su frente

Gd- la verdad es que no me di cuenta estaba algo inconsciente

La chica se rio un poco al escuchar el comentario de Garfield esto rompió la atención que había en la habitación y los dos comenzaron a reír esto no duro mucho pues la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer de cabello corto, con un especia de cabello egipcio negro y como era d esperarse una piedra en medio de su frente, llevaba puesto un pantalón de combate negro, botas y una camisa de tirante negra, un cinturón que sostenía una empuñadura de espada junto con una gran espada que era casi tan grande como su piernas.

Simplemente los miro a los dos, y estos rápidamente se callaron no dijeron nada y las risas cesaron hasta dejar el cuarto nuevamente en silencio

HORA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

Titánica- si sufrió mucho de echo esta fue la razón por la que hice el fic por que según esto chico bestia se infiltra en el centro de operaciones de la patrulla y la verdad me hace pensar cómo demonios le hiso para asarlo no es como que cualquiera puedo entonces pensé de seguro lo entrenaron y dije bueno por que no

Artorias Abyss Walker- que bueno y gracias siempre es bueno saber que estas al pendiente de mis historias


End file.
